Various hand-held and elongated devices, commonly known as light sticks, are known which provide broad or area illumination as opposed to focused lighting from flashlights.
Prior art light sticks utilize luminescent chemicals having a limited and non-renewable duration of use and their eventual disposal adds to environmental pollution. Chemi-luminescent light tubes can be bulky. Incandescent bulbs are not particularly suitable for use in light sticks, since such bulbs typically emit light omnidirectionally, and so require lenses and/or mirrors to focus and redirect the light, making them expensive to manufacture. Incandescent bulbs also require relatively larger batteries for power.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light stick which uses a replaceable light source, that uses low-power batteries, that is compact and inexpensive to manufacture, and that has a minimum negative impact on the environment.